A Particle of Light
by Maaike-OUAT
Summary: After they've returned from Neverland, Henry isn't his old self. Neal and Emma are trying to get their son back, and Neal has come up with a clever plan to help. Swanfire Family angst and fluff. One-shot.


**Let's face it, it are tough times for Swanfire shippers. Tough times call for tough measures. Here's a story I hope will help you get through it ;)**

_**After they returned from Neverland, Henry isn't his old self. Neal and Emma are trying to get their son back, and Neal has come up with a clever plan to help. Swanfire Family angst and fluff. **_

**I would love to hear your thoughts about this one-shot. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, just my imagination and this profile.**

* * *

Neal and Emma are sitting at the kitchen table of their new house in Storybrooke. After they returned from Neverland, they decided that it was time to move in together, and for Emma to move out of the apartment she used to share with her parents.

Over the last few weeks, the two had been sitting like this occasionally, and Henry mostly was the topic of their conversations.

Ever since they returned, Henry wasn't his normal self. Of course he went through a lot, so his parents weren't surprised about this development, but that doesn't take away how worried they are for him.

They've sent him to numerous therapy sessions with Dr. Hopper and tried to always be there for him, but it's hard when you're not a professional. Neal and Emma haven't been through the same as Henry, so it's difficult to imagine what he has experienced in Neverland. To what extend the brain wash Peter Pan applied to him had an effect.

They're trying to make the best of it, but the truth is, Neal and Emma both feel like they've failed.

Now however, there's a spark of hope on the horizon.

''What's your plan Cassidy?''

''Well, the plan is that you and I take Henry to the beach, and tell him we'll going to have a picnic. Then, after we have had our picnic, the actual plan starts.'' He pauses for the dramatic effect. ''We're going to rebuild the play castle.'' He puts a finger on her lips when Emma wants to say something. ''Wait here,'' he says while smiling mysteriously.

When he returns a few minutes later he proudly holds up a picnic basket covered with a blanket. ''What do you think?'' he asks her expectantly.

The blonde takes Neal's hands in hers and feels the tears burning behind her eyes. ''Thank you, I think he would really like that.''

The play castle had been like a safe haven for Henry and Emma. A place where they could be together and get away from all the craziness at home. They've shared many precious moments together in _their_ castle, as that is what it feels to her, and when they found out that it was demolished because of the storm, not only Henry was devastated, but Emma too. It felt like they had lost something extremely valuable to them. The idea of rebuilding it was a beautiful thought, especially because they hopefully could make it like a hideaway for the three of them.

''I hope so,'' he responds before pressing a sweet kiss on her cheek. ''Don't tell him when he gets home from school, I want to keep it a surprise.''

''You've really thought of everything haven't you?''

''But that's not all! I figured that of course we need building material for the castle, so I asked your father to help me pick the best trees, and together we prepared the wooden planks we need to build the castle with. Uh uh,'' he says as Emma's trying to interrupt him, ''still not all!'' He smiles triumphantly. ''Your mother gave me a picture of you and Henry in the castle she once took, so that we can see exactly how it looked like. Although I've no doubt that Henry remembers every detail of it,'' he adds.

Emma doesn't know how to respond. Instead, she gets up from her chair and gives Neal a warm hug. ''Thank you,'' she whispers in all honesty. ''I don't know what I would do without you.''

Neverland has changed not only Henry, but Neal and Emma as well. Although they both have experienced the most horrible events on the island, it also brought them something positive. They've grown closer together, although Emma doesn't really know if that's because of Neverland itself or because of the aftermath.

'I just want what's best for Henry,'' answers Neal.

''I know, me too,'' whispers Emma, still holding onto him.

XXX

* * *

This is probably one of the first afternoons that Emma isn't being negatively influenced by Henry's depression when he gets home. There's something major going to happen.

''Hey,'' the boy says flatly when he enters the living room. He throws his book bag on the couch and takes place next to it. With a stoically look on his face, he turns on the TV.

It had been a routine ever since they got back from Neverland. Emma or Neal have to drag their son out of bed every morning and almost have to force him to go to school. And every afternoon when he comes home, Henry sits himself down on the couch in front of the TV and would sit there until it's time to go to call it a day. At moments his parents can't even get him to join them at the dinner table to have dinner.

''No, no, not today buddy,'' grins Neal as he takes the remote control away from his son.

Emma's looking at the both of them from a distance with her arms crossed. She really hopes their plan will help their son, even if it's just for the tiniest bit. It's just heartbreaking to see him being this depressed with no emotion whatsoever displayed on his face. She misses the 'old' Henry. The curious eleven-year-old, who's always up for adventures and radiates so much love. It all seems to have vanished after their time in Neverland. It frustrates her that all their attempts to get him back have failed.

Neal places himself in front of the TV, until he finally catches Henry's attention. ''No TV this afternoon Henry. Today we're going to do it differently.'' He's relieved to see the slightest spark of curiosity glistering in the boys' eyes. ''Anyway, your mom and I came up with a little something.'' He winks at Emma.

The blonde sends him a grateful smile in return.

''What would you think of going on a picnic with your mom and me?''

''What? When? You mean like now?''

Neal nods in reply. ''Yes, right now!'' He know he's taking a big risk by taking Henry out of his comfort zone, but he has the feeling that something drastic should happen to be able to help their son to take the next step in the process to get better. And their son can't do it alone. He needs his parents for that.

Henry sends a worried look at his mom and then sets his eyes on the front door. Like he's scared to go out there.

His mom feels that it's time to step in. She walks up to the couch and kneels down in front of Henry. ''Hey kid, what's wrong?''

He only shrugs and focusses on a seemingly interesting spot on the carpet.

''Henry, can you please look at me?'' asks Emma desperately. If this is not going to work, they've to tell him about their actual plan. But what if he's not interested in that either? She feels like she and Neal literally have tried everything to get the sparkle back in their son's eyes. ''Can you please look at me and tell me why you're afraid to go?''

Miraculously Henry does what he's asked and raises up his head to look at her. ''I don't want to go out there, because… because.'' He takes a deep breath. ''Because, I'm afraid someone will take me away of you again. Just like last time.''

Neal joins his son on the couch. ''Hey buddy, that's not going to happen anymore, okay? We're with you all the time. And you go to school again too, right? You do go outside.''

''I know, but that's different, because that's school. The school bus always waits for me just outside our house and drops us off right in front of school, so it's only those few meters that I've to be outside by myself.''

''Henry, why didn't you tell us sooner that you were afraid to go outside?'' asks Emma as she lays a comforting hand on her son's knee.

''Because it's stupid.'' He looks down at the rug again.

''It's not stupid, do you hear me Henry? It's not stupid!'' says Neal. ''But you need to tell us if something like this bothers you. That's the only way we can help you.''

The boy only shrugs again.

Emma smiles at him, hoping to win his attention back. ''A very smart boy taught me that you're capable of doing anything. Of overcoming your fears, just by believing. Do you know who that boy was?''

''Me,'' whispers Henry.

Tears are welling up in Emma's eyes by hearing her son's broken voice. ''Yes,'' she whispers back, ''that was you. And right now, I need you to be strong and follow up on your own advice. Can you do that for me? Can you do that for us?'' She looks hopelessly at Neal.

''It's going to be fun. I promise,'' says Neal to help her.

Henry's eyes shoot from his mother to his father, who are both silently begging him to come with them. ''Okay,'' he finally nods.

''That's my boy!'' grins Neal while he playfully nudges the boy with his shoulder. He pulls out the picnic basket and blanket from underneath the couch.

Emma can't express the relieve she feels. Lovingly she rests her hand on her son's cheek for a second before she gets up to get her and Henry's coat from the hallway.

XXX

* * *

The ride to the beach goes by quietly. The three of them are not sure what to say to each other. Neal's the first one to break the silence. ''Are you not curious to where we take you on a picnic Henry?'' he asks.

The boy only shrugs while looking outside the backseat's window.

They just passed Main Street with Mr Gold's shop and Granny's Diner, and they're now entering the suburbs of Storybrooke. It won't be long until they reach their destination.

Neal doesn't give up. ''I've brought so many delicious things. Bagels, brownies and even pizza! Of course the pizza isn't as good as the one you had in New York, but I'm sure it'll do.'' His well-intentioned attempts are being rewarded with silence.

Emma feels extremely nervous. She's constantly fidgeting the sleeves of her jacket and looks in the rearview mirror to Henry every thirty seconds or so. What if their plan fails and they never can get through to their son? Suddenly, she feels Neal's hand comforting on hers.

He gives her a reassuring smile.

XXX

* * *

''We're here!'' exclaims the blonde. She looks expectantly at Henry.

''The beach?'' he asks surprised.

''Yep, your mom and I figured this was the perfect location for a picnic,'' answers Neal.

''Oh, okay,'' the boys says in a flat tone.

''Can you help me carry the basket buddy?'' Neal hands one of the handles of the basket to his son.

Henry takes it without a word.

Emma and Neal make sure to pick a spot right next to where the play castle once was. ''I think this is the perfect place,'' says Emma while winking to Neal.

''Absolutely!'' he exclaims. He spreads out the blanket they brought and takes the picnic basket from Henry.

''What would you like Henry?'' asks Emma as she's going through the picnic basket. ''Do you want a slice of pizza?''

The boy shrugs once again.

Neal notices that Henry's jumpy. Every time he hears the slightest sound, the boy looks around anxiously. Like someone can jump from the dune bushes every second. ''No one's here Henry, just you, me and your mother.''

The boy places himself a little closer between his parents.

Emma hands him a slice of pepperoni pizza. ''Here you go.''

''Thanks,'' the boy answers.

Neal takes out a thermos flask from the basket and three cups. ''I brought some hot cocoa too. And here are your cinnamon sticks,'' he says to Emma and Henry as he hands out cups of the hot beverage. Although he likes cocoa himself, he doesn't share the cinnamon-addiction with his girlfriend and son.

Henry's parents both take a bagel with cheese.

''Bon appetite,'' says Emma with a forced smile.

XXX

* * *

When they've finished their late lunch in silence, Neal looks at Emma for approval.

She nods. It's time.

''Henry? This place. Your mom told me it's very special to the both of you. That you spent a lot of time here together. Is that right?''

Henry nods and glances sadly at the spot where the castle once was.

''Okay, now I want you to come with me. I want to show you something.''

''Why?''

''Just go with your dad Henry, I assure you you'll like the surprise. Really,'' Emma adds when she notices the boy's hesitation.

Neal reaches out for Henry's hand, and surprisingly, the boy takes it. ''We'll be right back Em.''

''I'm counting on it,'' grins the blonde. It's a good sign that Henry goes with his dad. '_At least something that goes right today,' _she thinks with a sigh.

XXX

* * *

''Where're we going?'' asks Henry as both him and his father are on their feet again.

''Just over there,'' answers Neal as he points at a group of green bushes. A mysterious grin plays on his face.

When they arrive at their destination, it's clear that Henry can't make out right away what the pile of wood is for he sees in front of him.

His father crouches down, still holding the boy's hand. ''What would you think of rebuilding the play castle?''

Henry looks from his father to the pile of wood and back to his father again. ''You mean? For real? You want to rebuild our castle?'' His eyes are big as saucers.

XXX

* * *

Emma's looking from a distance at her two boys and a sense of relief overwhelms her as Neal raises his thumb to her, out of Henry's sight.

When her son also turns around and waves at her, she knows they're doing something good here.

Without realizing, she has taken her swan necklace and holds it firmly. The necklace now stands for hope, something that's still there, which she's extremely grateful for.

XXX

* * *

''What do you say buddy, are you going to help me, or what?'' Neal holds out some wooden planks which he and Charming already cut to the right size (with the professional help of Geppetto obviously).

''Yes!'' the boy exclaims, and he takes the planks from his father. He constantly keeps an eye on his father when they walk back, but some of the tension in his body clearly has released. Some of the pressure is from the boy's shoulders now he gets to do something that's really special to him. ''Mom!'' he yells when he's almost back at the location the castle once was.

''Hey kid, told you you would going to like the surprise!'' She was prepared for everything, but not for the bear hug Henry's giving her right now.

He had thrown the planks he was carrying on the ground and ran to his mother. ''We're going to rebuild our castle!''

''Yes we are!'' agrees Emma as she returns the hug. ''But your father is the one you should thank. The idea was all his,'' she whispers in Henry's ear.

''Really?'' the boy asks surprised.

''Really? Didn't you expect your father would do this for you?'' asks Neal, faking being offended.

That comment sure enough makes the boy smile. ''Thank you,'' he says before also giving his father a hug, which Neal happily returns.

''So, and now we've some work to do buddy! I've a picture here of what the castle looked like, and Geppetto helped me to make a blueprint.''

The three of them work on the castle until sunset sets in. None of them are real construction workers, but the fun they had today definitely outweighs the slow process they're making with the castle. They've actually heard Henry laugh occasionally at their jokes and most of the anxiety had seemed to flow out of the boy.

But now darkness starts to set in, and Henry tenses again. He stays close to his mom and dad, and is extra observant to the sounds and movements around them.

This development in Henry's behavior doesn't go by unnoticed by his parents. Neal looks at Emma, and she nods. The beauty of their relationship is that they don't need words to make clear to each other what they mean.

Neal clears his throat. ''What do you say buddy, time to head home huh?''

The boy has gone quiet again and only nods. His fists are clenched and he's constantly looking around.

''We'll continue tomorrow. We'll have the entire day since it's Saturday and I've the day off,'' promises Emma. She exchanges a worried look with Neal before they head back to the bug.

XXX

* * *

It had been a bright day the entire day, but the darkness of the evening appeared to have come sooner than on other days. They now know why. Dark clouds rolled in from the sea and the first thunders are audible when it's Henry's bedtime.

''All ready for bed?'' asks Neal as Henry enters the living room, in PJs already.

''I guess so,'' answers the boy tentative.

Emma notices that something isn't right.

And when a flash of lightning followed by a loud thunder illuminates the room, Henry comes running towards the couch where Emma and Neal are sitting.

''Hey kid, it's okay, it's just a storm. It'll pass.'' Emma places her arm protectively around her son.

''I know that…''

Neal notices that Henry's almost embarrassed to admit that he's afraid of the storm. ''The truth is buddy, I didn't like storms either when I was your age. But do you know what my father always did when it happened?''

Henry shakes his head.

''He read a story to me.'' When Neal sees the surprised look on Emma's face he says: ''yes, my father hasn't always been The Dark One. We shared some nice father- and son moments on rare occasions.''

''Do you want to read to me? The both of you I mean,'' asks Henry almost soundless. His head his bent down as he looks at the floor.

Emma is extremely touched by this moment. Tears are welling up in her eyes. ''Sure thing kid.''

Neal gives her knee a comforting squeeze before he turns his attention back to Henry. ''What do you want to hear buddy?''

''I know something, wait here, I've to get something from upstairs.''

When another thunderclap echoes through the walls, Emma and Neal are afraid that Henry doesn't dare to go upstairs by himself, but the boy takes a deep breath and makes a run up the stairs.

XXX

* * *

Now that they're alone, Emma feels the need to thank Neal. She curls up against him and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. ''Thank you,'' she says, ''for always supporting me with Henry and for coming up with this brilliant plan.''

''Emma, listen to me.'' Neal takes both of her hands. ''I know I was a coward back then by leaving you. Even though it was for the right reasons, it was completely wrong. I know that now. Abandoning you, turning you in, it were the biggest mistakes I ever made in my life. Because of me, we both missed out on the opportunity to raise our son and to see him grow up like any other set of parents would.'' He takes a deep breath and steadies himself. ''I know I can't bring back the time that we missed out, or change what I've done for that matter, but I was given a second chance, and I'm not intended to screw that up again. We're in this together and I'm never going to leave you or Henry anymore.''

She had never seen Neal being this emotional and his words definitely reach their destination, right in her heart. ''I know you won't. I can now truly say that I trust you for the full hundred percent.'' When he laughs back at her she gently tugs his hands. ''It's important for me to know that you realize that.''

He nods in reply. ''I do, I know that.'' He leans over and gives her a peck on the cheek. ''I'm just very glad that we're making progress with Henry. But we're not there yet.''

''No, we're not, but I'm sure we'll get there. You also saw how different he was today from all the other days since we're back from Neverland,'' says Emma.

''He's strong our son,'' says Neal with pride in his voice.

''Yes he is,'' answers Emma before she gives him another kiss.

This time the kiss is more passionate and Neal gladly opens his mouth to welcome Emma's warmth.

Henry had been their focus point over the last weeks, which didn't leave much time for the two of them to really connect. Their son came first, and everything else was of secondary importance. Their shared love for their son and for each other made them a rock solid couple, without them even realizing it. The relief of how today went are being expressed in a romantic moment between the two.

A cough however spoils the moment and they both look up startled.

Henry's standing in the middle of the living room, clearly not amused by seeing his parents making out.

Emma can't hold back an amused giggle. ''I'm sorry Henry.'' Seeing your parents making out is the last thing a kid wants to see, and she knows that better than anyone else. Yet, the flushed look on her son's face makes her giggle like a little girl.

''So buddy, what did you bring?'' asks Neal to change the topic.

Henry shakes his head, like he's trying to shake off the image of what he just witnessed, and shows a folder to them that he was hiding behind his back.

''Where did you find that?'' cries Emma in shock. She fiercely pulls the folder out of Henry's hands.

Her cheeks turn a suspicious shade of pink, clearly indicating to Neal that this isn't something she wanted him to see.

Now it's Henry's turn to giggle. ''Found it last week in one of your drawers,'' he answers apologetically.

'_So far for the thought that he's only watching TV when he's home,' _thinks Emma. ''What did you do in my… Argh, never mind.'' She shakes her head before continuing. ''Why did you take these down with you? I thought you were going to get a book to read?''

A strike of lightning illuminates the living room, followed by a clap of thunder.

Henry pushes himself between his parents on the couch and opens the folder, still not very comfortable with the situation. ''I want you to tell me about your past. How the two of you met and stuff like that.''

Emma casts a conscious look to Neal when Henry takes out the old pictures that were hidden in the folder.

But the man only has eyes for the pictures. ''Can I…?'' he asks Henry, and he takes the pictures from his son. He holds them like it are extremely delicate objects and lets them slide through his fingers, looking at them one by one.

Emma holds her breath and feels the nervousness taking over her body.

''You, you kept these?'' he asks her. This time he actually looks at her.

She nods, not sure what else to say.

Henry's eyes shoot from his mother to his dad, some of the sparkle he used to have slowly coming back to him.

Neal goes through the pictures once more. Him and Emma together eating ice cream, the two of them standing in front of the bug, Emma holding up an incredible cute teddy bear he had won for her at a fun fair... All the pictures are there. Memories of times long past that were so extremely important to him. It are pictures of a time in which he had felt genuinely the happiest man in the world. Because he was lucky enough to have Emma as his girlfriend.

Just like now, but times have changed. It were careless times that are captured in these pictures in front of him. So much different from how the situation's now. Yes, they had been on the run all the time, but that also gave a sort of kick that had made their relationship even stronger. They didn't had any responsibilities and were allowed to be teenagers.

He sighs and looks at Emma. ''Why did you never show me these before?''

''Because I didn't wanted you to know that I kept them.'' She looks away from his glance.

''Why not?''

''I don't know. I think I felt embarrassed for keeping them. I mean, I have always been angry with you, so why would I bother to keep the pictures? The painful memories?''

''I see,'' Neal replies, a little disappointed.

''No, no that's not what I mean!'' Emma says in her defense. ''Of course I'm not angry at you anymore, but I kind of forgot them with everything going on.''

''It's okay,'' he says, really meaning it this time.

Suddenly, Henry has enough of the wait. ''Can you please tell me the stories behind these pictures? Please?'' he adds flashing his signature puppy dog eyes.

The blonde throws her head back and laughs. ''How can I say no to that?''

''You can't,'' the boy answers cleverly.

''Okay, no I can't. But Henry, before we're going to tell you about what our lives used to be, I need you to know that we were forced to make certain decisions in our life. Not because we wanted it, but because we needed to.'' She looks at Neal to ask for backup.

He gives her an encouraging nod.

Emma takes a deep breath before she starts speaking. ''So how we met is straight away an example of what I was trying to warn you about.'' She tells her son about how she had been forced to break into a car, which funny enough was stolen already by someone else. That someone else of course was Neal.

The man grins when he hears her tell about how they met and about the way they misled the police officer that had pulled them over not so much later.

Henry listens fascinated to all the stories that both of his parents share with them.

''And do you remember that time when you got chased by that man, screaming that he was going to be your husband, and how I 'friendly' asked him to leave you alone?'' asks Neal, bursting out in laughter. He places the word friendly between brackets, indicating that it probably meant the complete opposite.

''Don't go there Cassidy, Henry doesn't have to know all the details,'' laughs Emma.

''Yes I do, I do!'' cries her son. ''What did you do to that man, Dad?''

Both Emma and Neal are silent for a few seconds. Henry hadn't call them Mom and Dad anymore since they returned.

''I, uh, I hit him right in the face,'' answers Neal stuttering.

''But I could've taken care of him myself,'' states Emma.

''I know you could. I just wanted to show you my manly side again.''

''Oh, did you now?'' laughs the blonde.

''Ugh,'' reacts Henry, clearly not happy with the direction the conversation was going.

Neal playfully slaps the boy on the back. ''Your mom over there is a real badass herself,'' he says, nodding at Emma.

Henry smiles when he hears that.

''One time I got caught by the police when we were stealing once again from a supermarket. If it wasn't for your mom, I was most definitely being send to jail.''

''What did she do?'' asks the boy.

''She had managed to put her handbag unseeingly underneath her sweater and pretended to be in labor. Can you believe that?''

The boy is hanging on his father's lips, hungry for more.

''Anyway, I was extremely impressed by her performance, and apparently the police officers as well, because he even offered us a ride to the hospital. Which we declined of course. But the point is, your mom is a tough cookie. And that's when we introduced the pregnancy part to our Bonnie and Clyde act.''

Emma gives him a teasing push from behind Henry and giggles like a little school girl.

Henry rolls his eyes.

They tell their son some more stories of their past, accompanied by mugs of hot cocoa, but after a little while they see that Henry's drifting off.

He has trouble keeping his eyes open, although he's fighting for dear life to stay awake, taking in every word his parents are saying. It doesn't however takes long before Henry loses the fight against fatigue.

He's sitting with his head against Emma's shoulder and his breathing evens out slowly.

She smiles at Neal, who puts down the pictures on the coffee table. He returns the smile and softly places his hand on his son's head. ''Shall I take him from you and put him in his own bed?'' he whispers.

''No, please put him in our bed. I don't want him to be alone tonight.'' The truth is, she doesn't want to leave him out of sight now things are going better, and she wants to be there when he wakes up.

Neal understands and nods, before taking his son in his arms and taking him to their bedroom.

Emma is right behind them and waits in the doorway while looking at how Neal tucks in their son. She feels a lump in her throat while spectating the touching moment.

Neal joins her and wraps his arms around her, while they both observe their sleeping son. He presses a soft kiss on her temple.

The blonde feels tears prickle behind her eyes and allows them to spill over. It has been a long time since Henry was able to sleep without having terrifying nightmares, and seeing him lying there completely at ease, makes her very emotional. There're finally getting signals that they're getting their son back.

Neal kisses away the tears that are running down her face. He knows exactly how she feels, as he feels exactly the same way. They've been seeing glimpses of their son today peeking through, and he couldn't be happier about that. But the long way that went prior to this moment took its toll on the both of them.

They've always felt that they had to be strong for Henry's sake, but now that things are changing for the better, realization kicks in. Realization that they've been through an extremely rough time seeing their son suffering the way he did.

They keep standing in the doorway looking at their son. Clinging onto each other. It's what they both need. To feel each other's presence.

XXX

* * *

The next morning when Emma wakes up, she finds Henry lying half on top of her and her own arm covers him protectively. Neal's arm is on top of hers, so that they're both holding onto their son and onto each other.

She slowly moves Henry back to the empty spot in the middle of the bed, as his weight is quite heavy on her.

Neal has been awake for quite some time, just enjoying his son's and girlfriend's presence, and he smiles at Emma when he notices she's awake too.

''Good morning,'' she whispers to him.

''Hey,'' he replies, gently rubbing up and down her arm.

It doesn't take long for Henry to begin to stir next to them.

They both remove their arms as to give the boy some space. They aren't sure whether he likes them being so close to him.

''Good morning buddy,'' says Neal with a wide grin.

Henry blinks a few times to adjust his eyes to the bright daylight that shines through the curtains. He looks around confused, not immediately realizing where he is.

When he turns to his other side, his mother ruffles his hair. ''Hey, good morning kid.''

''Hey mom, are we going to work on the castle again today?''

Emma swallows back a sob as she hears him calling her 'mom.' ''Yes kid, we are.''

''Cool!'' cries Henry, and he seems sincerely enthusiastic about the plan.

XXX

* * *

As it is a Saturday morning, and a very special one at that, Neal has decided that he's going to make them pancakes for breakfast.

While sitting at the breakfast table, Henry has gone quiet again and barely touches his food.

''Everything alright kid?'' asks Emma worried. She leans over the breakfast table and takes his hand. She's glad to notice that the physical contact gets him out of his trance as he looks back at her.

''Yes,'' he answers, managing a small smile.

XXX

* * *

They arrive at the beach about an hour later and get right to work. About halfway the afternoon it really starts to look like the play castle that was there before.

And in the beginning of the evening their hard work has definitely paid off.

It's a good thing that Emma remembered to pack the first-aid kit, because minor injuries tend to happen now and then. No, they weren't exactly Bob the Builder's, but they finished it and the entire process made it worthwhile.

Neal and Emma have seen Henry blossom from a depressed, anxious boy to somewhat his old self. It's not yet the hyperactive, talkative and bubbly kid like he was before, but slowly on it's getting better. The process will probably have its ups and downs, but the fact remains that they're making progress, and that's all that matters for now.

They've their castle back and they have each other for life. There's a particle of light. And that's all they need.

**THE END**

XXX

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please share your thoughts. It would greatly appreciate it. **


End file.
